theunholytrinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Santana-Dave Relationship
The Santana-Dave Relationship, often referred to as Santofsky, Karopez, Davetana, Katana, Pezofsky, and Mr. & Mrs. Beard, is the non-sexual and non-romantic relationship between Santana Lopez and David Karofsky. It is initiated by Santana, to hide the fact that they are both closeted homosexuals, essentially becoming each other's "beards", a term for when homosexuals disguise themselves as straight to fit in at school. Episodes Theatricality Santana, along with the other members of New Directons, confront Dave and his friend Azimio about bullying homosexuals (Kurt). A Night Of Neglect Santana stands up to Dave when he is harrassing Kurt and Blaine in the hall. Born This Way In Born This Way, Santana asks Dave out on a date for coffee at the Lima Bean, which he tells her is no surprise to him, and that it was only a matter of time before she asked him out. After he says this, Santana informs Dave that she knows about his closeted homosexuality. He is at first in denial, asking who would have told her that. Assuming she was told by Kurt and Blaine, he's quick to claim that, "Whatever they told her was a lie was a lie to mess with him." She tells Dave that she wasn't told by anyone; he made it incredibly obvious when she caught him checking out Sam's butt earlier. Dave also denies this, stating that he was just looking at what jeans he was wearing. Santana calls Dave out, saying that his argument didn't make him sound any less gay. Santana describes Dave as being a 'late in life gay' (A gay guy who gets married and has kids, and then gets caught "tapping his foot" in the men's bathroom; a coded way for a man to find another interested in having sex, in which case the response would be for the other to tap back). After realizing defeat, he asks her why she is doing this. She informs him that she plays on the same team, which he seems shocked about. She also tells him that she wants them to be each other's beards so that they both seem heterosexual instead, become Prom King and Queen, and later, rule the school. Santana then tells him that if he doesn't do as she says, she will tell everybody about his secret, and it will ruin his life. Through blackmail, Dave follows through with her plan. Dave is later shown apologizing to the Glee Club, and also informing them that he wants to apologize to Kurt, who he has been the worst to. Dave informs New Directions that it was Santana, to their surprise (especially Quinn's) who helped him see the light. Santana informs them about their "relationship", to which they all react in disgust, and they both inform the New Directions of the new anti-bullying club known as the Bully Whips . At the end of the episode, they are seen together watching the New Directions performance of Born This Way in the auditorium, Santana wearing the 'Lebanese' shirt Brittany made for her. Rumours At the end of Rumours, Jacob asks Santana if she will comment on the vicious rumor on the Muckrakers website about her and Karofsky having sex in the back seat of a parked car in the cemetery. After happily refusing to comment, Jacob asks if she would like to make a comment on the fact that he looked up the IP Address of the person who posted the rumor, which turned out to be her. She says that her computer was stolen, and that she and Dave are going strong, and that they are both very excited about their Prom King and Queen campaign. Jacob finally asks is she in love with Dave, and if she believes that they are 'soul mates', so to speak. She says that it's true, while looking at Brittany, who is disappointed that Santana cannot publicly express her feelings, earlier refusing to come out on her talk show, Fondue For Two. Santana appears to feel guilty when saying these things in front of her. Prom Queen In Prom Queen, Santana and Dave act as Kurt's protectors as he walks to his different classes so that he is not harassed. Later, Santana and Dave attend the Prom together, competing for the title of Prom King and Queen against Puck and Lauren, and Finn and Quinn (among other contenders). Throughout the night they are seen dancing together. They slow dance together during Jar of Hearts, where they both have guilty looks on their faces for not being true to who they are. Shortly after, Dave is announced Prom King. He is happy with his accomplishment, as is Santana because she believes that she will now win the title of Prom Queen. However, much to her dismay, she lost the title to Kurt. Santana's Intentions Santana believes that Brittany will fall into her arms if she wins prom queen. She says that there's no chance of being elected with Sam by her side, as he doesn't have a high enough reputation at the school. She then sees Dave checking out Sam's butt when he is getting water from the fountain, and that being a closeted lesbian and "judgmental bitch" gives her an awesome gaydar. She blackmails Dave into being her boyfriend, starting the Anti-Bullying club, and apologizing to Kurt so that he can come back to New Directions. ' She believes that with the credit of Kurt's return and Dave at her side, she can get enough votes to be elected Prom Queen. However, since Santana loses Prom Queen it is unknown if their "relationship" will last. Dave's Reaction Dave seems to be completely obedient to Santana's demands, but also seems to be enjoying the fact that he is changing his ways by doing so. He provides the anti-bullying service, with little shame and to the surprise of his friend, Azmio. He apologizes to Kurt (and appears to be really truly sorry), even his father mentions that he is becoming the person he used to be before the bullying started. It appears that this "bearded" relationship is a stepping stone for Dave's acceptance of himself. Trivia *They kissed in either Born This Way or Prom Queen, but it was cut. Source *Santana and Karofsky aren't technically friends but could potentially become friends in the future. Source *Their relationship was never shown ending on screen. *It is assumed they are split up due to Santana's relationship with Brittany and Dave changing schools. *Both the actors that portray them (Naya Rivera and Max Adler) are straight in real life. *They ran for prom king and queen, but only Dave won. Category:Relationships Category:Couples Category:Friendships